


Hidden Truths

by LadyMatt



Series: LadyMatt's Fun-Size Ficlets [11]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Gen, Implied Angst, M/M, POV Alternated, Researcher Alec Lightwood, Writer Magnus Bane, or are they?, unrequited feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 16:04:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20820047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMatt/pseuds/LadyMatt
Summary: While researching a tragic love story in a remote corner of Wales, Alec falls for the beautiful man that can never know his true feelings.  But is he the only one with a secret?





	Hidden Truths

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

> **Prompt: Week 11: Cottage__**   
***More chapters are to come for this story - 2/10/2020*__**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

With the evening fire crackling in the grate and the gramaphone playing jazz 45s, Alec feels transported to another time altogether as he mirrors the relaxed and recumbent form of his live-in landlord across the hearth in his armchair’s twin. Eyelids weighed down with warmth and whiskey, he quietly abandons his book on local customs to study the sleeping profile instead.

Three months ago Alec had arrived in this remote part of Wales to photograph and document the romantic folklore of the nearby Ynys-Y-Nefoedd, just off the coast, and now Alec could barely remember what the world beyond this corner of it even looked like, thanks to Magnus. As timeless and impractical as the creature comforts he surrounds himself with, this innocent thief had stolen Alec’s heart the moment he’d crossed the threshold of his cosy, outdated home.

And he didn’t even know it.

Couldn’t, if Alec didn’t want to jeopardise this precious opportunity of spending his days researching a uniquely tragic love story that had captured his imagination long ago, and his evenings appreciating the equally rare man that made each new day a chance to learn something new - about Magnus, and himself.

‘Alexander, why didn’t you wake me?’ Magnus mumbles, sitting up as he rubs his eyes.

_You looked too adorable,_ Alec thinks, before selecting something more suitable. ‘I was going to once I’d finished this chapter.’ Ignoring Magnus’ questioning glance at the closed book, Alec begins the nightly ritual of dousing candles and securing locks, only exhaling when Magnus takes their glasses to the kitchen.

In truth, he’d been gratified to see Magnus at peace, if only temporarily.

For the last few weeks, something had seemed to be troubling him, though Alec wasn’t sure if it was work-related or a personal matter he hadn’t felt able to discuss with him. Gentle attempts to ask after his well-being were quickly deflected with a cheery reassurance or a distracting smile or anecdote, and much to Alec’s shame, he’d let things go in return for more of Magnus’ entertaining stories and the chance to admire him.

But the furrowed brow never did quite leave his cherished face.

‘Want a full English for breakfast or a European alternative?’ Magnus enquires, grin firmly in place as he emerges, ready to take the stairs.

‘You don’t have to spoil me, Magnus. I can manage on cereal or toast, honestly,’ Alec replies, torn between selfishly enjoying their shared mornings over the kitchen table and wanting Magnus to idle a while longer in bed.

‘I’d worry if you didn’t have a hearty breakfast inside you while you’re battling the elements out there, Alexander,’ Magnus confesses, sealing the deal for Alec’s capitulation.

With quiet goodnights, they head for their bedrooms.

*****************

Reaching for the bedside lamp, a concerned voice from the shadows stays Magnus’ hand.

‘You have to tell him, dear boy, before he finds out the truth for himself. That, or send him away like all the others.’

With a heartfelt sigh, Magnus welcomes the darkness.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> **TY for reading!**  
X


End file.
